Fionna and Marshall Lee - Meeting My Copy
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: BOOK THREE IN MY SERIES! Some characters from Ooo come and meet Aaa's people. Will this turn out well? Link to book 4: /s/9581553/1/Fionna-and-Marshall-Lee-Amber-and-Ash ton
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry but this chapter isn't too interesting. Next chapter is better!**

Chapter 1

The first one to emerge was Jake. Marshall went up to him and gave him a fist pump. They did a little bro hug and Marshall introduced him to Fionna. "Hello my good woman." Jake said as he kissed her hand. "Pshh! She hates that lovey dovey stuff! She's an adventurer and likes tomboy stuff." Marshall spat. "Oh!" Jake said as he cleared his throat. He fist bumped her and said "Sup? I'm Jake. What it do bro?" She laughed and replied with a smile. Next out was Marceline. Her and Marshall stared at each other and at the same time, reached up and shook each others hands. "What's up? I know who you are and you know who I am so I'll skip the intros. Nice to meet you." Marceline said. Marshall smiled and went over to Fionna. Marceline smiled and waved at her and eyed her bites. "Oh, a newborn?" She asked with excitement. "Cool." Lastly, Finn came out the portal holding Flame Princesses hand. Fionna wondered how it didn't burn his flesh. His eyes met Fionna's and he walked over to her. He was obviously 16 but he was still human as Fionna however was now 1000 years old due to the aging process.

He looked her over and found her a beautiful woman. "I'm Finn! I'm the best adventurer in Ooo! Do you like adventuring?" He asked. She smiled a huge grin and replied "Do I?! I'm Fionna, your double. I'n the best adventurer here in Aaa! Wanna go adventure for a while?" She asked. He nodded and he opened the door for her. Marshall tried to stop her. He yelled "Fionna you aren't-" but it was too late. She forgot she was now a vampire. She took one step into the sunlight and instantly jumped back with a hiss. The burns healed quickly but stilled burned like fire. "Whoops. I forgot that I'm a vampire." She said.

The whole room erupted in laughter and Fionna began to blush. Her face became a shade of dark gray. "It's fine. We can wait till sunset. The best monsters come out during the night anyways." Finn said. He went back to FP and kissed her on the lips. Fionna spoke "I meant to ask. How can you touch her without burning? When I secretly hung out with Flame Prince as a human-" "You used to sneak out and be with him!?" Marshall asked in a loud manner. "He was my secret boyfriend but then I dumped him. But anyway he would always accidentally burn me and it hurt like crazy. How come you can touch her without getting burned?" She finally asked. Finn and FP suddenly looked like they were gonna pass out. "Yeah! Now that she has brought it to my attention, you guys have kissed a lot! What's going on bro?" Jake asked.

Finn finally spoke "Umm...FP found a way to make me immune to flames...she turned me into a...fire elemental...I'M STILL HUMAN! But now I have the powers of a fire person. Right now I look no different but in about a week, I will have flaming hair and I will become yellow." he said. The room was silent. "How?" Marceline asked, suddenly jealous. "She set my brain on fire using magic...that's what every fire person's brain is like. If you put it out, they will be normal humans. I could have made her human but she loved being a fire elemental." He explained. They kissed once more making Marceline's fist ball up. Marshall had a quick thought. 'If I hadn't found Fionna, she wouldn't have loved me and she'd be with Flame Prince right now. Thank glob!' Suddenly, Fionna felt nausea overcome her and she ran to the bathroom. She threw up most of the breakfast that they had just finished. Now her stomach felt empty. She began to feel pain in her body but she had no idea what the feeling meant. She ignored the pain and continued to throw up. Marshall came upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

He came in and held her hair out of her face. "No. You aren't...you just got sick that's all...yeah..." He said to himself. After she had emptied all the contents of her stomach, the pain grew. The burning sensation was back and it was worse. "Let's join the others." Marshall said. She was walking down the stairs when her legs suddenly gave out. She tumbled down the stairs and she would've landed on her head at the end if Finn hadn't caught her. She thanked him with a weak smile. Marshall flew down the stairs and picked up his wife and placed her on the couch. She was paler then normal.

Her legs burned like fire and it began to spread to her throat. She began to sweat and her heart pounded in her ears. "Marshall! She needs blood! Think about it. When was the last time she fed?" Marceline asked. "10 days ago. But it was deer blood only." He responded. "Well deer blood isn't enough for a vampire to last more then 5 days and since she just threw up, that is all gone. She needs to feed, NOW." She said. Just then Finn used a dagger to slice his wrist and thrust his arm towards Fionna.

"Drink some but don't bite me." He said calmly. She grabbed his arm with much strength and drank much of his blood. He grew lightheaded and had to sit. She wiped her mouth and thanked him. The gray-blue color was back and she smiled. "Uggh! Why are you constantly injured?!" Marshall asked with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By nightfall, Fionna was ready to go adventuring. They all left began walking together. "Hey Marshall, so if Fionna is Finn's double and you are Marceline's double and Flame Prince is FP's double then who is mine?" Jake asked. Marshall had met a cat who resembled Jake before. On his way to the Candy Kingdom, he saw her with Monochromicorn. "By any chance, are you dating a long unicorn-like creature?" Marshall asked. "YEAH! Lady Rainicorn!" Jake said. "Well then I have seen your double. She dates Monochromicorn who is Lady Rainicorn's double. Sadly, your double is a cat named Cake..." He said. Jake frowned at the fact that his double was a cat but he didn't object. Fionna walked with Finn ahead of the group. "I want to tell you a secret but we have to be alone."Finn told Fionna.

She nodded and got everyone's attention. She gave each group (Marceline and Marshall Lee/Jake and Flame Princess) a map of the forest and they separated. When he was sure that they were alone, Finn spoke. "I am not a fire elemental anymore. I put out my flame. I am going to dump FP." Finn said. "Why? You two look so happy together!" She exclaimed. "If we are doubles then that means we are exactly alike. We share interests. If you like Marshall then I should like Marceline, right? Which I do. I kinda always have. I'm gonna ask her out." He said. She giggled and hugged him.

All of a sudden an ice arrow wizzed by and pinned Fionna's sleeve to a tree. "What the?" She said. Many more came and pinned her other sleeve and the bottom of her dress to the tree. Even though she had vampire strength, the arrows would not come loose no matter how hard she pulled. "Don't even bother." A voice said. "They are enchanted and will only come out if I take them out!" It screamed. Finn pulled out his sword as Fionna struggled to get loose. "Show yourself you coward!" Finn shouted. The figure stayed in the shadows as it suddenly dropped from the trees. It wore all blue and had a golden crown on it's head. "Ice King! I should've known." Finn spat. "Guess again boy!" It said. The figure stepped in the light and was a woman in her mid-30's. she had blue hair and was very attractive. "I am actually the Ice QUEEN!" She screeched. Finn was about to charge when Ice Queen snapped her fingers and he heard Fionna gasp. "Ah, ah, ah! These arrows have a few tricks! Every time I snap my fingers, my arrows absorb some of the soul of the closet being to them.

Which happens to be Fionna. I wouldn't get any closer if I were you! If I capture all of her soul, she will die and become ash." She said in an evil tone. 'She is smarter than Ice King! What do I do? I could go look for Marshall and the others! But I can't leave Fionna but I can't let her soul get absorbed either!' Finn thought. He looked back at Fionna. She looked afraid. "I know what you're thinking Finn. Please don't leave me..." She said. He nodded and got in his battle stance. 'I know how to get out but I can't! All I need to do is turn into a bat! But I have no idea how to do that! My only option is to rip my clothes off! Do I dare?' Fionna thought.

Finn ran towards the queen. He sliced her arm and blood streamed out. "Yawn." She said as she snapped her fingers. Finn looked back to see a white essence float out of Fionna's body and into the arrows. She grew pale and sweaty. 'Ughhh. I gotta take my clothes off but I can't move...I'm too weak now." She thought. Finn was scared to make a move. He stood there debating his next move. As he did, Ice Queen took the opportunity to punch him so hard that he slid across the ground. He asked Fionna what she wanted him to do. "I...um...fight her! Don't worry about me!" She told him.

He nodded and jumped up and kicked the Ice Queen in the face. Blood came out of her lips and she snapped her fingers once more. Fionna groaned as more of her soul was sucked out of her body. Her life was hanging by a thread. The scene around her grew dim. "She has about 5% of her soul still in her body. Whoops.(She snapped again) I meant 3%" Ice Queen said. "Finn..." Fionna called weakly. He turned to look at her. "Use your sword...Rip...my...dress...off." She said. "WHAT?!" Ice Queen yelled. Finn ran to Fionna and sliced her dress. Her limbs came free and she dropped off of the tree and fell on her side. Finn grabbed her and slid her far away from the arrows. Her ran to Ice Queen and punched her in the face. She stumbled and used her ice blast to push him to the tree. Then she snapped her fingers twice. Finn groaned as part of his soul was absorbed. The scene in front of him grew blurry but he continued to fight. He swung at the blurry figure but she ducked at the right moment.

She used a piece of a glacier and stabbed his arm. His scream of pain rang through the forest. "Did you hear that?" Jake asked. "Yeah, it was Finn. They must have found a monster!" FP said and smiled. She jumped on Jake's back as he ran to join in the fight. Marshall and Marceline had heard the scream as well. "That was not Finn's 'YAY MONSTER SLAYING' scream, that was his 'HELP! LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION' scream. I would know since I'm his girlfriend." Marceline said. When she realized what she had said she automatically corrected herself. "I mean that I'm his friend who's a girl! We aren't dating. Pshhh, what?" She said. Marshall shook his head and flew to help them, Marceline followed with a blush on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn began to lose much blood but he stayed standing. The blood loss didn't help with the blurriness. Ice Queen used her ice to freeze Finn's legs. She froze Fionna (who was laying on the ground about to pass out) from her feet and up to her thigh, just in case. Finn tried to break the ice when she picked him up and placed him by the tree again. She snapped her fingers twice and Finn winced. She broke the ice and he sunk to his knees. He looked up at the figure. "Good night, hero." She said. She kicked him in the head and he was knocked out. She was about to snap her fingers and steal the last part of his soul but she heard a rustle in the bush. Marshall jumped out with Marceline, Jake, and Flame Princess at his heels. He clawed at her face and punched her repeatedly.

Her face began to swell like a balloon. "Shtop it! Pweade shtop!" She said. She clapped her hands and the arrows came back to her. She smashed one of them in her hands. The souls flew out and returned to Fionna's body. The color returned to her face and she stirred slightly. Marshall went to her side and kissed her gently. Marceline looked at Finn and noticed how pale he still was. "Smash the rest lady. You forgot about him." Marceline said. "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Ice Queen yelled. She was about to smash it but she pulled a trick. Marshall Lee didn't notice that both his and Fionna's lives were in danger. Fionna saw what Ice Queen was going to do. She asked Marshall to go help Marceline and that she would be alright. He resisted but he did what she said. Ice Queen squeezed the arrow so it seemed like she was going to break it. Suddenly, she threw the arrow to the tree where Finn and Fionna were laying.

"NO!" Jake, FP, Marshall, and Marceline yelled. She snapped her fingers 5 times. The last of Finn's soul was removed from his body and he became limp. Fionna's entire soul was consumed and she became ghostly white. She had minutes before she became ash. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Marshall yelled.

He ran to the Ice Queen with his fangs prepared to suck her dry. Ice Queen flew up and threw the arrow as far as she could. Marshall instantly switched courses and flew after the arrow. The rest of the group prepared to fight. Ice Queen threw a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. Marshall searched desperately for the arrow and after 5 minutes, he saw it laying on the forest floor. He grabbed it and flew as fast as he could towards the group. Finn would be alright as long as his soul was returned but if Fionna turned to ash, it was all over. Marshall made it to the group an he had about two minutes left before Fionna was gone. He tried to smash the arrow but due to thirst and the flying, he was weak. "Great! Just great!" He said. Jake suddenly knew what to do. He stretched into a giant and stepped on the arrow. It smashed under his gigantic foot and two souls flew out. Before returning to their bodies, they stopped. They became ghostly versions of Finn and Fionna. "Thanks for saving us." Fionna's soul said. Jake nodded and the souls returned to their original bodies.

At first they were still pale and limp but the life returned to their faces in about 10 seconds. Finn groaned and sat up, dazed and confused. Tears sprung to FP's eyes as she ran to hug him. It burned him and he groaned in pain. Flame Princess gasped and said "Your flame went out! That happens sometimes. Here let me-" "No. I don't want to be a fire elemental anymore. I want to stay human. And if I can't touch you, how can we date? What I'm trying to say is...I'm breaking up with you." Finn interrupted. Flame Princess was shocked. "B-but we can work it out! I...I'll become human!" she yelled. "No you won't. You will back out like last time. Face it. It's over." he turned into a fire ball and said "Fine! I will go find Flame Prince and date HIM instead!" She flew off in the direction of the Fire Kingdom. Fionna finally awoke. She gasped and groaned at the pain. Her legs were still frozen and they had begun to get iced over. Jake used his giant hand and he gently squeezed the ice until it shattered. She rubbed her legs and tried to stand. Her legs wobbled and they gave out. She would've fell but she hovered as soon as she got to the ground. She was weak and could only float a few inches off of the ground. Marshall put her arm over his shoulder and began to fly her home. Finn got up and limped over to Jake who picked him up and ran to where Marshall flew. Marceline sat next to Finn on Jake's back. On the way there, Finn asked Marceline a question. "I like you Marcy. Will you go out with me?"

She was stunned by the question but she nodded and kissed him. She smiled and said "What about Flame Princess? Or Princess Bubblegum?" She asked. "I am over them. You are my girl now. And when the time is right, we can be like Fionna and Marshall and I can become a vampire." He said. By the time they got to the house, the portal was beginning to close. "Where's FP?" Jake asked. Finn called her on his cell. "Hi, Finn. Sorry I got mad before. I understand what you were saying and I am not angry. But I will be returning to Ooo with a guest. My new boyfriend Flame Prince! He wants to come with me. Is that okay? His mom is okay with it." Flame Princess said. Marshall nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. Just hurry 'cause this thing's about to close." He said. In a few minutes, they were in the house. Fionna gasped at the sight of her ex. He had grown to be rather handsome. Before he was like a nerd but now he was a hunk. "Hello Fionna. Marshall."Flame Prince said. FP kissed him and grabbed his hand. "I'll talk to you later Jake. You guys can visit anytime. Hopefully it won't result in near death experiences next time." Marshall said as he smiled. Marshall taught Marceline how to open a portal in case they wanted to visit. Then they all walked through the portal. It closed and they were gone.


End file.
